The present invention relates to a system for monitoring status information regarding the operation of bearings, speed reducers or the like.
The various types of machinery generally found in an industrial setting will often utilize many bearings, speed reducers or other such mechanical components. For example, a single conveyor will frequently be equipped with multiple pillow block or flange bearings to support its various rotatable shafts. Speed reducers or other gear boxes may be utilized to transmit mechanical power to the machinery from a suitable prime mover.
The status of these mechanical components is often monitored during operation to determine when some form of corrective action should be taken. For example, the temperature of a bearing can be monitored to lessen the occurrence of overheating. It is also frequently desirable to monitor the rotational speed of the shaft to which the bearing is attached, as well as the extent to which the bearing housing is experiencing undesirable vibration. To facilitate such monitoring, each mechanical component may be equipped with a plurality of sensors.
The signal information provided by the various sensors of many mechanical components may be processed at a central monitoring controller. In the past, however, dedicated transmission lines have typically been provided for each of these sensors. As a result, several transmission lines would generally extend between each of the mechanical components and the central monitoring facility.
Due to the number of mechanical components in a typical industrial facility, the number of transmission lines carrying signal information to the central monitoring controller can become quite large. Thus, it will be appreciated that this type of arrangement will often be complex and cumbersome.